Pikmin
by gallerdude
Summary: The story of Olimar, told through his eyes. I try to stay on the main plot, but may deviate for excitement.
1. Day 0: Impact

Day 0

Impact

Olimar's ship drifted across the beautiful sea of stars. He loved looking out and just staring all around him. The stars surrounded him, like he was a fish in a fish bowl. He even named his children after two astrological signs. He missed his family. He was on a routine shipping job for his company, delivering some food for Koppai. However, he was taking a shortcut through an uncharted area of space, to get home quicker. Olimar got homesick quickly.

"I'll be home soon enough," he encouraged himself.

He lived a paradoxical existence. Half of Olimar wanted to explore the universe, find distant treasures, and be a legend. The other half wanted nothing more than to be with his family, relax, and savor life. Because of the sheer mundaneness of his life, he had found the second dream more plausible.

Olimar looked at the planet below him. It was beautiful blue orb, seeming perfectly rounded. Olimar never took the brilliance of space for granted.

"Beep"

"What was that?" Olimar wondered to himself.

"Beep Beep"

For some reason the sounds persisted.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep"

Olimar found the origin of the mysterious sound. On the radar, a strange object headed closer and closer to him.

"I'll just steer out of th-"

*CRASH*

Olimar's ship was slammed by a meteor, and was spiraling out of control towards the now foreboding planet he was admiring seconds ago.

"I must push on, for my family," Olimar thought to himself, as he blacked out.


	2. Day 1: Beginnings

Day 1

Beginnings

When Olimar opened his eyes, he expected to see angels. However, they opened to a pile of burning metal. He hurried to stand up, but everything ached. There, in front of him, was what used to be his ship. Now, it was an upside down, burned up, dirt filled wreck. Upon closer investigation, it was missing 30 parts. Olimar checked his environmental scanner.

"The atmosphere here is pure poisonous oxygen," Olimar thought, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to this suit."

The analysis predicted he would run out of oxygen in 30 days.

"Marooned, for 30 days. If I'm lucky Koppai can send out a rescue crew." Olimar thought

But then it occurred to him, "They won't expect me for another week or two, because I was taking the shortcut. I should have never taken the shortcut."

In the corner of his eye, Olimar saw something mysterious. He walked towards it. It was a strange maroon hued device. It was easily twice the size of Olimar. Olimar leaned forward and touched it. It sprang up from the ground, extending it's three wiry legs. It had strange checkered patterns on the side, and on top a flower that looked like a propeller. A strange red beam was cast from underneath it.

"The base of the contraption looks like an onion, so that's what I'll call it"

Finally, mysteriously, a lone seed shot out of the top, and planted itself into the ground. Only a few moments later, it sprouted. Olimar was marveled at it. It had red roots, and a single green leaf on top. The strange thing was that it seemed to be moving on it's own, and there was no wind on the planet that his scanners detected. There was something more to the plant, and he didn't know what.

"I'll pull it out of the ground," Olimar thought to himself. What difference could it make? To his surprise, he pulled out a small humanoid figure. It was roughly the same height as him, and it stared him in the eye. It was red, two arms, two legs, and had a very pointy nose.

"It reminds me of the Pikpik carrots that I eat at home. I will call him 'Pikmin' from now on," he decided to himself.

Wherever Olimar would walk, Pikmin would follow. Pikmin was very light, and Olimar felt as if he could carry him anywhere and everywhere. Olimar laid down in the grass, to rest, and think about his current situation. For some reason, the Pikmin seemed drawn to a giant flower, with a puck shaped bud, with a massive symbol on it. It drew Olimar's interest.

Olimar walked towards the strange plant. It seemed Pikmin wanted to reach the puck.

"But how to get Pikmin up there? The plant is thrice as high as I am," Olimar thought. Olimar had an idea. He picked up Pikmin, like before. But this time, he threw him up into the puck. Pikmin landed on it, slammed his head into the puck, and he and the puck landed on the ground. Almost autonomously, Pikmin picked up the puck, and started carrying it towards the onion. Once the puck was directly under the beam, it was absorbed up, and into the onion. The onion shot out two more seeds. Olimar plucked them, and two more Pikmin arose, as he expected.

"This amazing! My one friend has turned into three, and there are plenty more. Soon, I'll have a small city of the Pikmin. But I doubt they have any experience in rocket repairs," he laughed to himself grimly.

Soon enough, Olimar had a squadron of 20 Pikmin. Up ahead, there was a strange brown box, blocking the way of a rift in the hills that boxed him into the impact site. It was a huge box, a small could live inside one. To direct the Pikmin's attention, he blew his whistle, which he used for shipping instructions. However, all the Pikmin responded, and followed Olimar. One started to try to push the box. The rest joined in.

"There's no way that they can…" Olimar thought to himself.

However, all of the Pikmin pushed the box away with ease. Olimar was astounded. The Pikmin were very efficient creatures. They were lightweight, easy to grow, and could push heavy objects. Behind the box, Olimar saw something that he never thought possible. He cried a small tear.

"Amazing! There's no mistaking it! My ship's engine rests before my very eyes! By a stroke of pure luck, I have already stumbled upon the most important piece of my damaged craft! Fate has smiled upon me!" he thought.

But how could he bring it back? Could the Pikmin bring it back? Could he navigate them to the ship? He had to try. He commanded all of the Pikmin to carry it. They grabbed it with slight difficulty. Olimar slowly directed them back to the ship.

The ship absorbed the engine with ease, and with the help of the Pikmin, the ship was pilotable across the planet. However, it didn't have enough power to escape the planets heavy gravitational pull. It did have enough power to fly around and find the necessary parts for escape.

"This will be a difficult journey, but a plausible one nevertheless," Olimar thought, as the sun began to set. The Pikmin all rushed into their Onion, and has Olimar took off to plan his next destination, in the sky. The onion followed his ship, using the propeller to fly.


	3. Day 2: Scouting

Olimar woke up. Although his ship was cramped, he was much more comfortable in his current position, compared to yesterday, where he was unconscious on the ground. Overnight, Olimar had made a simple list of how many parts he needed to obtain. Currently, 29 parts were missing and coincidentally, he had 29 days left to collect those parts.

Olimar thought to himself, "If I can get one part for each day I will be on target, but I should try to get two or three per day, so I can get a buffer going in case any of the parts are tricky. God knows where half of these pieces are. Although I do have my map."

Using a technology on Olimar's ship that tracked other ships to avoid collisions, Olimar repurposed it to find parts of his ship. Although he couldn't get it down below the mile range, he could still find the general areas of his parts. So he made a simple map.

There were five main areas. The first one; where Olimar, his ship, and his ship engine had landed he dubbed the impact site. He predicted one or two parts remaining there. The next one was closest to Olimar. It was a lush forest with a high part density, thus Olimar named it the Forest of Hope. To the west was another forest, but darker and with more jagged terrain. It was circular, and Olimar promptly named it the "Forest Navel." Finally, to the north was a mysterious mountainous region. It seemed asleep, just waiting for someone to enter. Olimar did not know what to name it.

However, due to to the massive distance between these areas, Olimar had to keep it local. Currently, his engine could only get him as the Impact Site and the Forest of Hope. Hopefully, he could get enough parts to let him reach the next area.

"Today, I will traverse the Forest of Hope," Olimar wrote in his journal. "Although the Impact site has one or two more parts, the Forest of Hope has many more. I hope for much. I expect little to no parts will be recoverable. But I must try. I can't just sit around and wait for Death to reach me."

Olimar landed in the flattest part of the forest he could find. The Onion landed a few meters away from Olimar's ship. Unfortunately, upon getting out of the ship he discovered that he was blocked off from access to the rest of the forest by two sheer walls.

Approaching the Onion, Olimar noticed something strange. Whenever he stood beneath the Onion, he got a weird sense, like there was a number stuck in his head, that he could change.. And also, there was a second number in his head that stayed constant. Currently, the constant number was 40 and the variating number was at 0. Mentally, Olimar changed the variating number to 10. He then walked away, and 10 pikmin came out of the onion. The constant number changed to 30.

"I see. The Onion can _project_ the Pikmin totals into my head, and I can summon a certain amount onto the field. That's an amazing technology!"

Olimar brought out all 50 of the Pikmin. Observing the walls, he realized one was made of pure stone, and the other was made of a strange waxy substance. He split his Pikmin brigade in half. One half would attack the waxy wall, while the other would attack the stone one. An hour later, the first team whittled the wax wall down to nothing. The stone team didn't chip a piece off of their wall.

"Mental note: Waxy walls are easily broken, stone walls, not so much."

On the other side of the wall, Olimar was amazed. He was in a wide open field. Ahead of them were strange spotted creatures. They reminded Olimar of his pet, Bulbie. They started charging Olimar, and he was scared.

"What do they want? Me, my Pikmin, my ship? They have sharp teeth. I'll bet they're predators on this planet, seeking out food. I must defend my Pikmin."

Olimar threw some well placed Pikmin throws on top of the Bulborbs. The pikmin used their heads to bash the spotted creatures, and soon they were dead. The pikmin carried the bodies back to the onion, where more seeds sprouted.

Soon, night began to fall. Olimar had noticed before that creatures came out in the night, from his heat scans of the planet. Olimar decided the best option was to fly off, in case of future incident. The onion followed him.

"No parts today, but hopefully many tomorrow."


End file.
